Ncis: 2nd Chance
by Lycanboy666
Summary: It had been years since McGee missed his chance with Ellie Bishop, now here they were once again. will McGee get the courage to get the woman he wants (McEllie


Ncis: 2nd chance

(Another McEllie fanfic so I hope you enjoy)

Tim McGee had a pretty bad day recently since Delilah had left him, he missed her once they agreed that long distance was not going to work and she went to her new job far away, McGee sat down on his seat and began to type at his computer whilst his mind wandered back to the one he was too late for, Ellie Bishop was her name.

Ellie and McGee were friends long ago and he developed deep feelings for her until she left town with her family, he often wondered about finding her again but decided against it especially since she had not seen him for quite some time and probably could not remember him… he had no idea how wrong he was.

Ellie Bishop had recently returned to her apartment after returning from the lawyers to finalise the divorce with Jake, she could not believe he cheated on her… she was angry as hell but mostly she was emotionally drained so she went to bed.

As she laid there in bed her mind wandered back to her old friend who she missed 'Timothy McGee' she often thought about him when the arguments got bad, she missed him and wanted to see him more than anything but she decided against it thinking he had forgotten her and moved on.

Unknown to them both that fate was about to intervene in the most unlikely way 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs'

Ncis: 4 days later:

McGee went down to see Abby the one day whilst Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tony Dinozzo went to talk to somebody else unknown to him that it was Ellie Bishop and that they were going to bring her back to Ncis.

Ellie Bishop followed Gibbs into the bullpen whilst Tony went to his desk, McGee had just entered the bullpen himself when he caught the sight of the blonde hair woman with Gibbs, McGee looked confused but also nostalgic, Ellie Bishop was blonde when he saw her last, shaking himself off he walked onwards into the bullpen "boss Abby wants to see you" McGee said and Ellie froze in shock as her back was still turned to McGee but she recognised his voice, it may have been different a little but it was still the same… it was Timothy McGee.

Turning around slowly Ellie smiled as McGee froze on the spot "Ellie" he whispered and Ellie turned completely so she was face to face with him "Hey Tim" she replied and he smiled bright walking over to her hugging her tight which she eagerly replied giggling happy to have her friend back.

Gibbs coughed to grab their attention and when that did not work he did what he did best, head slapping McGee over the head causing McGee to jump in surprise and Ellie giggled at the look on McGee's face.

"You 2 know each other?" Gibbs asked and McGee nodded "Yeah, Ellie is an old friend of mine"

"It's been a long time" Ellie said and McGee nodded his head in agreement with a bright smile.

McGee and Ellie went back to work until it was time to go home and they went for a coffee where they caught up, Ellie and McGee for the first time felt happier than ever before as they caught up on what they had missed.

The next day Gibbs offered Ellie a job at Ncis and she was happy to join especially since McGee was going to be there with her.

"Tim I was wondering if you want to get a drink with me" Ellie asked as she packed up her things, Tim froze and started to stutter "N-n-n-no thanks Ellie… I-I-I-I-I-I got some things to do" Ellie looked down and she nodded "Oh well, another time maybe" she replied before heading off to wait for the elevator.

Tony got to his feet and walked over to McGee "McGee, you like her… I can see that" McGee smiled nodding his head "Yeah I do… go on, get it out of your system" he motioned with his hands "Where the name callings" Tony laughed shaking his head "No name calling this time McGee, don't wait because she won't wait forever" McGee looked to Tony shocked "But Rule 12" he felt a hard slap over his head and Gibbs telling him "McGee go after her" McGee smiled not needing any other encouragement bolted for the elevator and dived through the doors as they closed shut behind him and Ellie.

Ellie looked shocked "McGee… what?" "I am doing something I should have done… a long time ago" and with that he kissed her hard, Ellie's eyes widened in shock but soon she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close as she kissed back just as deep.

This was their 2nd chance and neither of them was going to let it go

(Hope you enjoyed this fanfic)

Lycanboy666


End file.
